Truths Revealed
by SoraStripes
Summary: Makoto is living in America due to something that happened in her past. What happened that forced her to run away? *Yuri* Mako/Ami and PG13 due to a couple words....


Hi, I haven't written anything in a very long time...so I guess I am somewhat back. I own nothing, 'cept Michelle and Damion. This also is Yuri between Ami and Makoto....  
  
  
  
  
  
Truths Revealed  
  
White bed sheets thrown on the floor around the bed along with a couple pillows. The woman in the bed was in a deep fitful sleep thrashing about in her bed. The mother of two was dressed in a white tank top and green boxers and covered in her own sweat. Her long brown hair was slightly coming out of it's hold of the braid due to her movements in bed. Two teenagers about the age of seventeen watched their mother in silence as they leaned up against the walls of the room, both trying to comprehend what pain their mother was in.  
  
A slight sigh escaped the girls lips as she whispered to her twin brother, "What are we going to do about this? These dreams seem to be getting worse and she has no one to help her. I feel so bad for mom." Her emerald eyes never left her mothers form as she switched her weight to the other leg.  
  
"Michelle, the only thing we can do is be there for her, we only know so little of what she has been through, even though I know that what we were told was horrible," Damion whispered back as he sleepily shook his short brown hair out of his eyes. Even through the darkness he could see her nod in a wordless agreement as they both stood watch over there mother before they wondered off to fall back into a deep sleep much like their mother's.  
  
"Shit, I'm late, I can't believe this!!!!" Makoto shouted as she ran from the bathroom looking for a clean blouse. She might have always been a clean person but lately she has been forgetting where everything was and was searching aimlessly for things that were right infront of her. Her height had given her an advantage of covering a large amount of space due to her long slender legs and big strides.  
  
She was about to turn the corner to search in the laundry room when a body suddenly appeared infront of her. She held in a small scream and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Sorry, excuse me."  
  
The deep green concerned eyes of her son stared at her curiously as he tried not to laugh at her for being late again, "Mom you are worse than me and Michelle lately, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," was the grunted reply.  
  
He was about to say something else to this tall woman before she left but before he could get out the words the front door had slammed shut and his mother was out of sight. He let out a sigh and went to find his homework before he left.  
  
The house was a small one, but big enough to fit a family of three which consisted of a mother, son and daughter. They never knew who their father was, but all they knew was that their mother was a strong woman from Japan who had ran away to American and had raised two children who were cool, collective, responsible, and none troublemakers. No matter how many times they had been thrown out of apartments onto the streets, barely any money for food Makoto had risen up above it and done whatever she could to give her kids what the needed, which included years of being moved around in different schools. Now they had their break. Makoto had a great job as a head chef at a fancy restuarant making a good deal of money while both of the kids had after school jobs and could pay for what they wanted which included trucks and clothes and music. They had a place to call home perminately and make friends they knew they could keep for a while. A great accomplishment for the small family.  
  
"Come on, I'm ready to go and you are sitting there staring off into space. We don't need to be like mom and be late, lets GO," his sister was yelling threw the front door on her way out.  
  
Makoto sighed loudly as she was about to start cooking her next order. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbow while glancing at the paper before deciding what ingredents she wanted to use. The place she worked was amazing to her. It was very expensive and only the high class people could afford it. It was full of crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling in the main room, the lobby, the kitchen and even the bathroom. Dark red carpet that reminded her of blood was spread out on the ground in every room. Exotic flowers and candles filled the lobby and dinning hall which gave off a romantic atmosphere, she hated it. The only reason she worked there was because it could give her the money she needed to pay her bills and provide food for Michelle and Damion. A small sad smile played her lips as the thought of her kids filled her mind.  
  
"Miss. Makoto, you can take a break. You look like you need one," her manager had told her as he walked into the room. Mr. Edwards was an older man in his fifties with white hair replacing his originally jet black hair. Makoto has smiled at him as she nodded her head thank you. She had always hated guys and never really talked to any since coming to America but since she had started working there he had taken a special liking to her and took a fatherly roll to her. He knew about her family situation and helped out as much as possible but giving her raises and a head position, which was earned since she was the best chef he had ever come across.  
  
There was hardly anyone in the place when she went on break. The tall woman made her way to the window table with a glass of water for her small break. She noticed that at the corner table was a couple and one person sitting at a middle table and that was all that had filled the room. She could have cared less, until she picked up on the couple talking in her native tounge. *Interesting, maybe I should sit kinda close and see what they are talking about. I mean I know I don't look Japanese so I doubt they would think I understand them.* The man sitting had black hair and deep blue eyes filled with love, of course for the woman he was with, Makoto hoped anyways. But the closer she got the more she noticed the woman's hairstyle, blond hair with two balls of hair at the top that looked like meatballs. *Reminds me of Usagi-chan, Kami I miss them all.* She sighed and sat down staring off across the room lost in her thoughts about her old friends.  
  
"PLEASE SIT DOWN EVERYONE, AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TWO MICHELLE AND DAMION KINO, DON'T YOU TWO SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS HERE?!?!" Ms. Mizuno yelled across the classroom, her blue hair covered her angry blue eyes which was a good thing. Everyone stopped dead and stared wide eyed and mouths dropped to the ground at their teacher's outburst. Never before had they heard her yell until now. And they all knew they were in for it.  
  
Ms. Mizuno then realized her outburst and put her head down slightly and sighed, "I apologize to you all about that, Michelle and Damion, you two are to stay after class for a little talk."  
  
Michelle sighed softly and stared at the window listening her teachers request to stay quiet. She was like her mother, in everyway possible. She had the same emerald eyes and long brown hair her mother did. She even had the same build and height of 5'8". If they were the same age they would have been identical twins. It seems like her brother too got the traits, except he was a guy, short hair and slightly taller than them both.  
  
*Why is the goddamn class so boring, we only get in trouble cuz me and Damion try and lighten the mood in here try and have fun while learning. Why hasn't she figured that out yet, Ms. Mizuno is so intelligent, but not with human actions and emotions it seems.* She glanced over to see her brother smiling at her, so she smiled back, *what is he up too?*  
  
Damion's hand shot in the air and waited patiently to be called on with a huge smile on his face, he heard is sister groan in response.  
  
"Yes Damion?"  
  
"Ms. Mizuno," he started while thinking of what to say, "did you know you look like Sailor Mercury? My mom is from Japan and I have seem pictures and you look a lot like her, did you know that?"  
  
Everyone in the class was snickering at his words while Michelle was trying to get him to shut up. Even though when he did say that she did notice it for the first time, but that was besides the point.  
  
"Damion," she sighed while placing her left hand on her forhead, "get out and go to the dean's."  
  
Just as those words left her mouth the bell rang and signaled everone that they could go home. Michelle just sat there as the kids gathered their books and left, and as for her brother he started to leave with them but then noticed the death glare his teacher was giving him. Once the room was clear she sat down at her desk and looked at the two teenage twins.  
  
"Why do you two cause me so much trouble?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Well..." Damion began "We...  
  
"...NO no, We think that this class is too boring, we try and lighten the mood so we are more relaxed so we can learn better. Neither of us can learn well when we are bored. I'm sorry, but this class is so boring I don't find interest in it." Michelle cut in.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno sighed again and looked at them, "It's chemistry, it's not supposed to be fun. I think you two just have something against me. Anata wa Baka aren't I?" She looked at them. "Sorry you probably don't what I said."  
  
"We don't think you are an idiot, we just wish you would make class alittle more funner. You know, blow up some stuff or something." Michelle smiled at her, "And yes we understood, we are both Japanese."  
  
Ami just sat there in silence as she thought for a minute before speaking to either of the kids infront of her again. "I'm sorry, I understand now what you mean, but I am still going to have to call one of your parents. May I ask their names?"  
  
"Makoto Kino."  
  
"Father's name?"  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
Makoto was running around doing the finishing touches to making the house look clean. Her kids had gotten in trouble and their teacher had called the house requesting to speak with her about them and since she had wanted to get this over with as soon as possible she had asked the woman to come over and talk about it. *Why am I going through the trouble again? Oh yeah, I need to see how badly I should punish the two tonight.* A knock on the door had snapped her out of her thoughts. She ran quickly to the door and opened it.  
  
Their stood a woman about 5'2" with short blue hair and blue eyes. Makoto choked back a sob as she thought about how this woman reminded her of her Ami. The blue haired girl that she had loved and had a relationship with in her past in Japan. *Oh Kami, is it really my Ami?*  
  
The woman at the door extended her hand and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Ami Mizuno, your children's Chemistry teacher." Ami stood there patiently, but slightly uncomftorable with the odd look this woman was giving her. Ami cleared her throat enough to snap the woman out of her thoughts.  
  
"Uh, Sorry, um, I'm Makoto Kino. P-Please come in," she moved out of the way to let her in.  
  
*Please Kami, tell me this is my Makoto, I need her. Man, this is going to be bold on my part, but it looks just like her.* "Jupiter?" the word left Ami's lips quietly, but loud enough for Makoto to pick up on it. Ami noticed the woman turn ghostly white and step back.  
  
"KAMI! AMI-CHAN!" Makoto had hugged the girl suddenly and broke down in tears, along with Ami. " I missed you so much."  
  
"Mako-chan, you have no idea how happy I am to know you are still alive," she said through tears, "I could never stop thinking about you, I always thought that we would never find you and that you left because of me." She pressed herself into her found love and cried harder.  
  
*No, she thinks this is her fault, no Ami it's not. How can you think that?* Many emotions were visable in the mother's green eyes as she looked at the blue hair of her old friend and lover. Pain, fear, Happiness, confussion, sadness.  
  
Makoto took Ami's soft small hand in hers and lead her to the kitchen to get some tea. Ami kept stealing glances as Makoto fixed the tea. Once she say down they both looked at eachother for what seemed like forever to them, but in reality was only a couple minutes.  
  
Ami hesitated,"...Um, Mako-chan, why did you leave? Did you leave with another guy because, well I mean you do have kids."  
  
Makoto sighed silently, she knew now that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, both to Ami and her own kids about her past, but her kids can wait.  
  
"Yes, I know, I didn't want them. I know you remember that last night we had together, how we made love to eachother. On my way home I couldn't have been happier, I did nothing but think about us and what we had, I didn't seem to care what was going on around me. I have hardly ever felt like that until I met you. Well I took some of the back ways home and there was a group of guys standing around drinking and looking for trouble. Why I never turned around when I noticed them I will never know, but I kept going. They saw me and came over so I ignored them as much as possible and that didn't go over very well with them. The one, he was the dirtiest man there, grabbed me by the waist and threw me up against the wall of the building. I struggled but there were too many guys that there was no way I could get loose. They had weapons and with their knives they cut open my clothes," she paused trying not to cry again, " They were touching me and I didn't want them too, I tried so hard to make them stop. I felt so violated I didn't know what to do. Soon they had all forced their way into me and they all had their turn to fuck me against my will. After all this I went into shock and didn't wake up for a couple hours. When I did i was so scared that I ran away to America, I felt so ashamed of myself, I thought you guys would have thought me to be dirty, but I wasn't sure. Soon after I got here, I found out that I had gotten pregnant and I refused to give up my children so I kept them. I have been through so much, being kicked out of various apartments onto the streets, moving them from school to school, going from job to job to feed them, I finally got a break when I got here and now we are doing good. We all work now and we have extra money to eat with, but I am so happy I decided to keep them, they are wonderful and always there for me, as well as eachother. I wish I had stayed there, but I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems, I was scared, and I missed you all. Especially you." Makoto ended in tears. Ami had wrapped Mako-chan up into an embrace to comfort her as much as possible as she cried continuously.  
  
"I'm here for you now, and I always will be from now on. I love you, "Ami whispered into the woman's ear as she began to slowly calm down.  
  
  
  
Let me know if you all would like me to continue....... 


End file.
